


Hope

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Civilian!James, Drug Smuggler!Joel, Drug Smuggler!Matt, Freelancer!Bruce, Hacker!Sean, Hit Man!Adam, I don't know what else to tag because that's pretty much it, Kind of a sad but hopeful ending, Lawrence and Spoole are only implied, M/M, Ryan and Geoff are only mentioned, everyone is uncertain about the future, so is Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Funhaus Crew split four years ago they all went on to do different things.<br/>Lawrence became a weapons dealer on the black market,<br/>Sean became an amazing hacker, <br/>Joel and Matt became drug smugglers, <br/>and Adam became a hit man. <br/>He also fell in love. <br/>Now that their old enemies are out to get them what will the boys do, and what does this mean for Adam's relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have no idea what this is. I wrote this in like an hour and a half during a sudden shock of inspiration. This is also a lot shorter than what i usually write but I hope you like it anyway! 
> 
> Here's a link to the full Polyvore:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/funhaus_hit_man_au/collection?id=4700770

Adam received the call at two o’ clock in the morning.

 

The harsh vibration of his phone on the nightstand woke him from his sleep and he blindly searched for it.

 

“Hello?” He answered in a groggy tone.

 

“Adam”  


Adam’s eyes shot open and he glanced over at James before slowly climbing out of bed.

 

“Lawrence? What the fuck is that you?” He asked quietly as he tip toed out of the bedroom and into the hall.

 

“Yeah it’s me, sorry to call so late but we need to talk” Lawrence explained.

 

The living room was bathed in the soft blue light of the moon when he went and sat down on the couch.

 

“Lawrence what the hell? We haven’t spoken in like what…four years? And then you just call me out of the blue in the middle of the night-“  


“Yes I know and I’m sorry but we need to talk _now_ ” Lawrence interrupted.

 

By the tone of his voice Adam knew he was serious.

 

“What’s going on Larr’s?” he asked.

 

“Geoff and his boys are after us”

 

Adam’s eyes widened.

 

“What? Why? We haven’t had to deal with them since- well you know”

 

Lawrence sighed on the other end “Yeah I know, and it’s probably because Joel and I have regrouped”

 

“You what?” Adam asked as he wandered over to the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony.

 

“Yeah, not officially but I’ve been helping him and Matt out for a while, so has Sean”

 

“You kept in contact with Sean?” Adam asked.

 

“We live together actually, he’s helped me keep tabs on all of you since we split” Lawrence explained, the faint sound of a keyboard clicking could be heard in the background.

 

Adam smirked to himself “You always have been overprotective Lawrence”

 

“Damn right I have, pretty boyfriend by the way”

 

Adam blanched “Yeah thanks I guess”

 

“Not the best idea though, considering what you do for a living” Lawrence continued.

 

Adam rolled his eyes “Shut up Lawrence”

 

“Does he know?”

 

“What? No of course not and isn’t _going_ to if I can help it”

 

“Well that’s going to be a problem considering Geoff and all”

 

Adam’s shoulders slumped and he nodded to himself.

 

“Yeah. What the hell are we going to do about that?”

 

“We are all meeting tomorrow morning to talk; I’ll send you the address. You’ll be there right?”

 

“Adam?” A quiet voice suddenly asked from behind him, breaking the silence around him.

 

Adam spun around and found a half awake James standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Adam? You still there?” Lawrence asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be there. Talk to you soon” Adam replied and then he hung up.

 

“Who was that?” James asked as Adam came over and took hold of his hips.

 

“Just some work stuff, they’re having an international conference call with Japan”

 

“Really? That’s cool” James said through a yawn as he wrapped his arms around Adam.

 

Adam smiled and kissed his forehead “Come on its cold, let’s go back to bed”

 

James nodded and buried his face in Adam’s shoulder.

 

“Carry me”

 

Adam smiled and rolled his eyes before picking up the younger man bridal style and carrying him back inside.

 

**XXXX**

The next morning after James left for work Adam made his way to a nearby coffee shop and headed inside.

 

He found Lawrence and Spoole at a booth in the back of the room and he slid in across from them.

 

“Nice to see you showed up” Lawrence said, not taking his eyes away from his laptop.

 

Adam huffed and glanced over at Sean, who gave him a small smile and a nervous wave.

 

A waitress came over and got their coffee order and once she was gone Adam turned back to Lawrence.

 

“So what’s the situation?”

 

Lawrence continued typing for a few moments before sighing and looking up

 

“Fake AH hired a freelancer”

 

Adam raised an eyebrow “Well that’s interesting”

 

Lawrence nodded “Yeah, Fake AH usually like to do their own dirty work”

 

“Especially that Ryan creep” Sean mentioned, letting out a shudder.

 

Adam nodded to him and pulled out his phone, checking to make sure there were no messages.

 

Just then the waitress came back and handed them their orders before heading back to the counter.

 

“So, do we have any idea who this freelancer is?” Adam asked as he took a sip from his mug.

 

Lawrence nodded and turned the computer around so Adam could see the profile that was pulled up.

 

“His name is [Bruce Greene](http://www.polyvore.com/bruce_coming_after_them/set?id=176546946); apparently he’s the best of the best”

 

“And by that you mean?-“

 

“He never fails” Sean supplied a serious look on his face.

 

Adam sat back and huffed “What the hell are we going to do?”

 

“Well the best course of action I can come up with is that we regroup and head out, drop all contacts here and get as far away from Los Santos as possible. Bruce will find us but we can take him if we work together” Lawrence explained.

 

Adam blanched and he sat up again “What-What about James?” he asked quietly.

 

Lawrence looked up and glanced at Sean before looking back at Adam.

 

“I’m sorry Adam”

 

Adam looked between them and sighed, playing with the stir stick in his mug.

 

“Will he be safe?” He asked quietly.

 

Lawrence nodded “Bruce is after _us_. If we all leave he won’t have a reason to stay here”

 

Adam thought it over for a moment before nodding.

 

“We’ll be at your apartment tomorrow at two am, be ready ok?” Lawrence explained.

 

Adam nodded again and stood from the booth. “I’ll see you guys soon”

 

**XXXX**

Adam wandered around for the next few hours before returning home.

 

Walking through the front door Adam could hear the sound of music coming from the bedroom.

 

Adam smiled and headed into the room where James was folding clothes, the stereo on the dresser blasting some pop song.

 

Adam’s smiled widened as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms and watched as James swayed slightly to the music.

 

When James finally noticed him he yelled hello over the music before turning it down and sauntering over to Adam so he could kiss him.

 

Adam sighed into the kiss and held his boyfriend close.

 

“How was work?” James asked as he made his way past Adam and into the living room.

 

“Eh it was fine. How was your day?” Adam asked as he followed James into the kitchen.

 

“It was ok, I’m just kind of tired” James replied as he dug around in the fridge before pulling out two beers and handing one to Adam”

 

“Yeah me to, why don’t you and I just stay in tonight. We could watch a movie, haven’t done that in a while” Adam said as he uncapped his beer and clinked his bottle against James’.

 

James smirked and nodded “Sounds like fun”

 

**XXXX**

They spent the night on their couch drinking beer and eating pizza while having a movie marathon.

 

Halfway through _The Avengers_ the realization that he was leaving soon hit him again and he glanced at James who was curled into his side under the blanket.

 

James was gorgeous and kind and perfect and he deserved someone _so_ much better.

 

Adam had to hold back his tears when James looked up at him.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked quietly as he moved and placed his hand on Adam’s cheek.

 

Adam nodded and squeezed his eyes shut to regain his composure.

 

“I’m perfectly fine I just- I love you so much” Adam explained.

 

James smiled at him. “Ah, Adam I love you to”

 

Adam smiled back and pulled James closer so he could kiss him.

 

James smiled into it and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, the older man circling James’ waist.

 

In an act of desperation Adam kissed James harder, hoping that the feeling would be ingrained in his mind forever.

 

“If I’m going to leave I need to make this count” He told himself as he pushed James back so they could both lie down on the couch.

 

**XXXX**

The room was dark except for the lamp that was on the side table.

 

James slept soundly on the couch, partially wrapped up in the multiple blankets.

 

Adam crept quietly across the apartment until he was stood in front of the couch once more.

 

He crouched down in front of James and gently brushed the hair from his face.

 

The younger man only stirred a bit before relaxing once more.

 

Adam smiled sadly and pressed a very gentle kiss to James’ forehead before standing back up.

 

“I’m so sorry” He whispered quietly as he set his not down on the coffee table and made his way to the front door.

 

With a quiet sigh he slung his [duffle bag](http://www.polyvore.com/adam_leaving/set?id=176538827) over his shoulder and glanced around once more before slipping out into the hallway.

 

_James:_

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry for letting you fall in love with a guy like me,_

_I’m sorry I put you in this situation,_

_And most importantly I’m sorry for leaving you._

_This is for the best though, this way you’ll be safe._

_I promise if I make it out of this ok I’ll find you and explain everything to you_

_I love you so much James, please take care of yourself baby_

_Best Wishes_

_-Adam <3_

Adam slid his sunglasses over his eyes and made his way out of the building and to the black van on the street.

 

He slid the door open and climbed into the back, dropping his bag on the floor next to him.

 

“Sunglasses at night? Really Kovic?”

 

Adam rolled his eyes and took them off “Good to see you to Rubin”

 

[Joel ](http://www.polyvore.com/lawrence_joel_picking_up_adam/set?id=176538923)smiled and then turned back to look out the window.

 

“You ready Adam?” Lawrence asked from the drover seat.

 

Adam nodded but then put his hand on Lawrence’s shoulder.

 

“Larr’s, I’m sorry, but I can’t just leave him like this”

 

Lawrence sighed and nodded.

 

“Yeah I know, you’re lucky I prepared for this”

 

Adam was about to ask what he meant but then headlights where shining through the rearview mirror and two figures were climbing out of a smaller car and heading inside the building.

 

“[Matt and Sean](http://www.polyvore.com/matt_sean_getting_james/set?id=176540487) will take James somewhere safe and make sure he gets back to you”

 

Adam’s eyes widened and he looked between the two of them before smiling.

 

“Thank you Larr’s”

 

Lawrence nodded and then started up the van.

 

“You’re welcome you jackass, it was a pain to find somewhere to take him”

 

Adam smirked and then slumped down in the back.

 

Joel slid from the front seat and curled up against Adam’s side, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I missed you”

 

Adam rolled his eyes and put his arm around the younger man “I’m sure you did, how are you and Matt?”

 

Joel shrugged “He proposed to me”

 

Adam gave him and curious look “And you said no?”

 

“What?! Of course not, do you honestly think I could say no to that man?”

 

Adam chuckled softly and shook his head.

 

“Know you? Of course not”

 

Joel smirked at him and curled up tighter, feeling warm and comfortable under Adam’s arm.

 

“And you got annoyed at me for having a _boyfriend_ Larr’s” Adam said.

 

“This is different Adam and you know it” Lawrence replied.

 

Adam understood and then everything was silent again for a while.

 

“You guys might as well get some sleep, we have a while before we make it to our safe house” Lawrence said quietly.

 

Adam nodded to himself and tried his best to get comfortable where he sat on the floor of the van with his back against the front seats.

 

Joel made a small noise of protest in his half asleep state before calming once more.

 

“Just go to sleep Joel” Adam whispered quietly to the smuggler, who nodded slightly before burying his face in Adam’s shoulder.

 

Adam kissed his curls and then sighed quietly.

 

The sun was just begging to come up when they made it out into the desert surrounding Los Santos.

 

The bright colors were muted by the tinted windows and still slightly gray sky but Adam enjoyed the sight anyway.

 

He watched the dusty and empty road disappear behind them through the back window and sighed sadly.

 

He had no idea what kind of plan Matt and Sean had, or how James was going to react when he woke up.

 

He hoped James would be ok, and that he would make it back to him safe and sound and in one piece.

 

Adam sighed once more and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him as he settled down against Joel.

 

Hope was all he had right now, hope that he and James would find each other soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you liked it! Let me know if i should do a sequel or not, i'd love to write about Bruce and his part in this story :)  
> Comments are REALLY appreciated. (So are kudos obviously)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
